The fundamental chemistry of iron containing macrocyclic ligand complexes will be investigated. The macrocyclic ligands are primarily fourteen-membered ring systems of varying degrees of conjugation and include tetraaza, hexaaza and octaaza-macrocycles which may be neutral, mono-anionic or dianionic ligands. The reactivity of these iron complexes with small molecules such as carbon monoxide, nitrogen(II) oxide and oxygen will be explored. The stability (formation constants) of these adducts will be examined as a function of the macrocyclic ring characteristics. Structural parameters of those complexes of particular interest will be elucidated by single crystal X-ray diffraction techniques. The data obtained will be compared with that of iron-porphyrin and iron phthalocyanine complexes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: V.L. Goedken and S. Peng. Organo-Cobalt(III) Complexes with a Thermally Accessible Paramagnetic State. Chem. Commun., 258 (1975). V.L. Goedken and Y. Whang. The Reactivity of the Four Coordinate, S equals 1 Macrocyclic Complex of Iron(II), (Fe(C22H22N4)). Chem. Commun. 214 (1975).